First Sight
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: Can this wait until the next time I storm into your room? Sequel to 'Sparkle'.


Note at the bottom. If you have not read 'Sparkle', please do before reading this. If not confusion, questioning, and random dance breaks will occur…Ok, maybe not.

* * *

"_Edward and Bella have nothing on us."_

Sonny Monroe sighed as the words she tried so hard to forget repeated over, and over, and over again in her head. What was it suppose to mean? She racked her brain, trying to find any detail that could possibly explain. What was he implying? Edward and Bella were in _love_. Chad and her, well, they were in a friendship-relationship thing. Sometimes she didn't think it was that. It was more of a mutual agreement. Not even. Acquaintances? A little more. Well, maybe the best way to describe was two people who occasionally talked and argued. Mostly argued.

It was a day-by-day thing, sometimes hour-by-hour. Almost a competition. Both of them found whatever possibility they could to annoy the other. Well, as much as Sonny hated to admit it, Chad had defiantly won this round, because that one sentence was defiantly annoying. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She was going to march right to the set of Mackenzie Falls and demand Mr. Drama Queen to explain what he meant. Or, at least she would try.

Making her way out of her studio lot, she crossed the parking lot into enemy territory. She burst through the Mackenzie Falls set doors, and walked right into Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room, not bothering to knock, and ignoring the strange glances she got.

"Sonny, to what do I owe this visit?"Chad's voice invaded the room in an irritated, panicked tone, no sooner than Sonny unexpectedly burst through his dressing room door. He quickly put whatever was in his hand down, reorganized some things that were on his dressing table, and stood up from his director styled chair. He couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face at the distraught expression that had crossed Sonny's face.

"You're a confusing, self-absorbed, egoistical, jerk-face!" Sonny's hands balled up into fists, and a puzzled look replaced Chad's smirk quickly.

"Did you come in here to insult me? Because I have other things I much rather be doing than…"

Sonny stomped up and poked a finger into his chest, causing him to stop. "You listen here and you listen good! I am so tired of you confusing me! I swear you must be bi-polar! One minute you're all 'come here Sonny, what's the matter, confess your problems', playing Physiatrist, being all nice and un-Chadish, and the next you're like 'let's talk about my problems, because no one else in the world really matters unless they're kissing my inflated ego' and being your irritating, infuriating self! Minus the ego part. 'Cause that's just what I think when you say that. It's not like I'd actually tell you I think your ego is about the size of that woman I saw at the beach last week. Let's just say she shouldn't be in a bikini." Chad stared blankly at her, and she sighed another agitated sigh. "The point is, I-I don't know what to believe!" Chad cocked his head to one side, and sat back down in his chair. He faced the mirror, seeing Sonny's reflection. He waited to speak, and let her calm down a little, feeling it might be best for his health and hair which she might rip out in an undying serge of rage and hatred.

Sonny just stood, looking around the room. It was navy, and had brand new modern furniture, and leather couches, and was so very _Chad_. All clean, and perfect, and reeking of you-know-I'm-amazing-be-jealous. Well, Sonny didn't think it was amazing. No. It was the opposite. Sonny found him, and the room, infuriating and complicated. Well, maybe the room wasn't that complicated. But he was. Sonny was snapped out of her inner rant at the sound of his voice.

"And how long have you had this problem?" Sonny exhaled a long, goaded breath, while the blond-haired boy chuckled a little.

"You're not funny, Chad."

The boy smirked. "Are you sure, because I think I'm hilarious."

Sonny shook her head violently, and let her eyes wander again, before spotting a shiny, black material on his dressing room table that reflected the light. Curious, she started to reach for it, but was stopped by a hand grasping hers.

A nervous laugh echoed the room. "So, Sonny, what brings you here exactly?"

"I don't really know. I came here to yell at you, and…" Her voice trailed off, forgetting her original intentions. Her wandering eyes looked over his shoulder, as his body prevented her from moving forward. "…but I guess it…" She moved to the side, as did he, blocking her way "…it didn't have any effect…" She continued, and backed up, leisurely walking around the room. "…you're probably too use to hearing it anyway…" He followed her around. Stopping she turned to face him. "You don't really care anymore, do you?"

Smirking, he crossed his arms in a relaxed position. "I really don't." Sonny in turned smiled.

"Then you won't care if I do this." Sonny dashed under his legs towards the dressing table. For some reason, she was desperate to figure out what he was hiding.

"Don't!" Chad quickly turned around grabbing her arm. The sudden movement caused both of them to fall to the floor, Sonny grabbed the dressing table, trying to keep her balance, but failing miserably by knocking practically everything onto the floor. Her eyes widened as she saw her target fall. Chad also saw it, and jumped from his sprawled position on the floor, and on top of her. It was too late, a smirk crossed her face and her eyes had widened in disbelief, reaching for the object. He gently sat on top of her, pinning her arms, and knocking the object from her hands. If anyone saw their position right now, it would not be good.

"Is that what I think it is?" She wriggled underneath his grasp, trying to break free.

His face turned to an expression of a deer caught in the headlights. "N-No."

"Liar. That was a rhetorical question, I already saw." _Then why did she bother to ask?_

"Saw what?" She rolled out from under his grasp, and straight for the object.

Raising it in the air, Sonny smiled at Chad's defeat. "This!" He stood up, attempting to grab it. She ran and stood up on the couch. "Twilight!"

Chad crossed his arms. "Get off the couch. It's Italian leather." She rolled her eyes, stepping down off the couch, and he quickly snatched the book away. A silence passed over the room, as Sonny smirked superiorly.

"Why were you reading Twilight?" Chad scratched the back of his head.

"I wasn't. It's, uh- It's for my sister."

Sonny laughed. "For someone who's a good actor, you're really not a good actor." His puzzled, defeated face, turned to one of elation and superiority as he scoffed, trying to hide his insecurity and complete embarrassment that he was caught with a _romance_ novel, with _vampires_ of all things. Chad didn't know what had even compelled him to read in the first place. He wasn't one for reading. But he figured if Blondie could read it, he could too. After all, he is Chad Dylan Cooper. He can do anything. If he wants to read a romance novel, with vampires, or even werewolves for that matter, he can damn well do what he pleases. Not mentioning the fact he was curious about these Edward and Bella characters. He had the impulse of the moment to compare his and Sonny's relationship to one he had hardly even heard of. While reading, he found there were some strikingly odd similarities. Example one, he and Edward Cullen were separated at birth. Gorgeous hair, mysterious eyes, breathtakingly beautiful, and he could run fairly fast. He though so anyway. Yes, he and Edward Cullen could get away with world domination if they really wanted. He also had a new found, undying passion of hatred towards Edward though. He ignored his thoughts, reverting back to Sonny's comment calling him a good actor, ignoring the last part though. Everyone knows he's a good actor.

"You think I'm a good actor." He gloated, as she scoffed.

"No."

"You just said you did."

"You read Twilight." Chad's boasting face flattened, and he blinked a few times.

"I told you, it's for my sister." Sonny laughed.

"As I said before, you're not a good actor."

Chad mockingly glared. "What do you mean? I'm a perfectly amazing actor."

Sonny scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "Then why didn't you want me to see you were reading Twilight? It was kind of obvious." Her 'duh' like tone set the mood of the room.

"I wasn't. It was for my sister."

"You don't have a sister Chad." Shaking her head, she sat down on the couch.

"Psh…Yeah. So? What if I was reading it? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I can do anything I want." He scoffed, crossing his arms. Sonny's lips twisted into a smile, first at his vanity, and then for another reason.

"CDC?" Sonny laughed loudly, snorting a little. Chad cursed at how cute he found it, and let a puzzled expression cross his face.

"What?"

"Your initials, CDC?"

"Yeah." A laugh sounded yet again through the room, as he responded. "What?"

Sonny wiped her eyes, trying to talk through laughter. "Your initials!"

"Yes. Best combination of letters in the world. CDC. So what?" He sighed, annoyed at the fact that he was left out on a best kept secret.

"That maybe true in 'Chad World', but they also stand for 'Center of Disease Control and Prevention'." Sonny continued to laugh, as Chad faked a laugh, before scoffing.

"Yeah, well you're initials are AEM, which could stand for "Amazing Edward Maniac'." He cringed slightly at his terrible, comeback. Laughing, Sonny smirked knowing she had won that round. Then, a questioning glint appeared in her eye.

"How do you know my initials?"

"How do you know _my_ initials?"

"Please. Chad _Dylan_ Cooper? You say your full name every time you talk about yourself, because 'it wouldn't be the same without all three parts'. You say it as an excuse for everything, which makes as much sense as Tawni naming her little tube of lip gloss after herself. You say it so much; the name drills in my head, pounding. _Chad Dylan Cooper_. _Chad Dylan Cooper_._ Chad Dylan Cooper_. Do you know how many times you say it?"

"Sorry, well actually I'm not, but I'll pretend I am, because I lost you after the first _Chad Dylan Cooper_." Sonny rolled her eyes at his smirk, and shook her head, giving up completely.

Rocking back and forth on her heels, another smile crossed over Sonny's face. "Well, back to the main question. How do you my initials?" Chad's smirk fell into a monotone expression.

"Lucky guess."

"Umhm." Chad scoffed at Sonny's sarcastic remark.

"It was."

"Ok."

"Please. Everyone knows that if you're name is Alison, your middle name has to be Elizabeth." Sonny blinked blankly at Chad, before allowing a sinister smile to expand across her face. "What?"

"How did you know my-"

"So, Twilight? Quite the book." Chad held his breath, using his last resort to get out of the question. He was no way in the world going to let Sonny know that he might've, possibly, only a little bit looked up her profile on 'So Random's' website (did you know her favorite ice cream is Rocky Road? He saw her as a total Birthday Cake person…). Nor was he going to let her know he went on that website period. So, he lowered himself to the level of letting her win yet another round of this imaginary game, saying he had indeed read Twilight.

Sonny smiled, before realization hit her. "Are you saying you liked it?" Widening her eyes, she scoffed in disbelief that someone might possibly find joy out of it.

"What, you don't?" Chad had purely said that for his enjoyment, and to see Sonny's reaction. Who could ever forget that wonderful description given to him? After blinking her eyes a few times, and closing her mouth a few times, Sonny was able to respond.

"There are _vampires_. That _sparkle_. Isn't that enough?"

"So you don't like it?"

"No!"

"So you do!"

"No."

"So you don't?" Chad furrowed his eyebrows

"Yes."

"As in you do?"

"No."

"So yes?"

"No." Sonny sighed. "I mean yes. Wait, no to the yes of the question answered?"

"Sonny, it's so hard to understand what you're saying when-"

"Wasn't the other day in the parking lot enough for you?" Sonny cut him off, shaking her head.

"Not really, please explain." He collapsed down onto the couch, rubbing his hand across his face.

"I hate it." Sonny looked at the other side of the room. "With a passion." She collapsed down next to him. He flapped the cover of the book up and down, out of boredom. He felt Sonny's eyes penetrating the side of his head, but as soon as he looked up to look at her she turned her head, staring blankly at a wall. After a couple of minutes of exchanging glances, Chad started to scan page after page of the book. Sonny smiled at the concentrated expression etched across his face. She shook her head, sighing. He was so unpredictable. So contradicting. After watching him flip page after page, she decided to break the awkward silence, with a sarcastic remark. What better way? Sonny though for a few minutes and finally came to the conclusion of what to say.

"So, my vivid description I gave to you wasn't enough, was it?"

Not looking up from the book, Chad replied. "No. Besides you didn't accurately state everything." She rolled her eyes. She never did anything right in his eyes.

"Well, since you're now such the expert, please tell what I did wrong this time."

"The Cullen's don't create thunderstorms, they play baseball during thunderstorms so no one hears them."

"How silly of me, I shouldn't have mistaken that." Sonny quoted his words from the previous conversation they had had several days prior, which went unnoticed by him.

"Oh, and you completely left out that part when Edward leaves Bella." She snorted at his comment.

"Well, sor-ry. I didn't think that him leaving for a week or whatever was so important to include in my little rant." Chad finally looked up from his book, closing it half way.

"No Sonny. I'm talking about in the woods." How he said it made her feel stupid. The woods? She racked her brain trying to find anything about leaving Bella in the woods. A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Leaving Bella? Isn't that the second book?" His eyes grew alert.

"I have no idea. Maybe I was thinking of something else." Chad tried to shrug off the comment, but Sonny wouldn't.

"It is! That was Eclipse. I'm sure of it! I remember distinctly walking into the dressing room early, to find Tawni with big circles under her crying eyes in the same position I had left her the day before. But how would you know that? You're only half way through-" Sonny turned her head upside down, looking at the revealed cover. "New Moon?" She questioned him, and he responded with a small embarrassed nod. Why did she have the ability to do this? He felt so stripped and unprepared when he talked to her. She stood in a way of shock and horror. "New Moon! You actually read all that...that…garbage, and you are still the least bit interested?" Sonny's eyes were still wide in disbelief.

"Psh…No." Sonny stood glaring, crossing her arms. "Maybe. A little. So what? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and if-"

"Ok. I'm not going through that one again." Sonny sighed looking at her nails.

"What one?"

"Please Chad, it's your excuse for everything."

Chad scoffed. "Is not."

"Everything is always Chad, Chad, Chad! You're so super-"

"I know."

"I wasn't done."

"I know, but let's pretend you were done."

"And then let's pretend this conversation is over."

"Oh, this conversation is over."

"It's past over."

"Good."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny stormed out of Chad's dressing room, and started down the hall before stopping.

"What just happened?" Shaking her head she continued, before hearing 'mooing'. Pulling out her phone, she checked the id.

"What, Chad?"

"You were wrong again."

"I'm not even half way down the hall; can this wait until the next time I storm into your dressing room?"

"Edward didn't actually hate or love Bella at first; he just tried to ignore her because he thought it was safer for both of them-" Sonny sighed.

"What are you getting at, Ch-"

"But eventually, he just gave up, because ignoring her was too hard, and he knew he couldn't forget  
her-"

Sonny cut him short. "I'm hanging up now."

"-and she stayed in his mind constantly, and she feels the same way about him." Chad exhaled a drawn out breath.

"Is there a point to this?"

"I was just stating the facts."

"Facts of what?"

"You know, Sonny."

"Stop smirking through the phone, Chad!"

"Ok, that's just weird. How did you know-"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, Sonny?"

"Sonny's not here right now, please wait for after the beep."

"Ha, funny Sonny."

"Beeeeeeeeee…"

"You made me rhyme."

"eeeeeeeeeee…"

"Sonny, come on. Stop it."

"eeeeeeeeeee…"

"Don't you get it Sonny! Are you seriously that stupid?"

"P-lease Chad, don't get me started on stupid. That book is stupid, those characters are stupid, this conversation is stupid-"

"Bella and Edward aren't supposed to be together, but they fall in love unexpectedly. Which is so cliché, and totally copied off of Mackenzie's and Amber's relationship in episode two, season three, but for the sake of the story…"

"Where are you getting this from?"

"Did you actually read the book? Understand the concepts!" Sonny stopped in place, rolling her eyes.

"This is totally normal that a sixteen year old, teenage boy is reciting the concepts of Twilight to me."

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"We can all have our fantasies. I'm just glad you're not calling yourself Mrs. Edward Cullen. Then I'd be wor-"

"Argh! No Sonny! _I'm _Edward."

"I think we established that back in the phone conversation that took part one minute and two seconds ago."

"And you're-"

"Hanging up."

"Be-"

"Bye."

"BELLA!" Sonny held the phone from her ear at the outburst.

"Want to scream it a little louder? I don't think Australia could quite hear it!"

"You're Bella, Sonny."

"I am a little clumsy-"

"Are you completely missing the point?"

"What is 'the point', Chad? Because every time I talk to you I feel like I miss 'the point'."

"There is no obvious point but-"

"So the point is pointless?" Sonny laughed a little at the irritated sigh that came across the other line.

"I don't have the patience for your mind games, Sonny. Can we please concentrate on my problems right now?"

"Because it's all about Chad."

"I'm glad you finally understand."

"It was sarcasm."

"Well it doesn't suit you Sonny."

"How do you know what does and doesn't suit me?"

"That's the point! That's the problem! I know what does and doesn't suit you!"Sonny furrowed her brow, opening the door to her dressing room.

"What do you mean Chad?"

"You look best in the color purple, your favorite flowers are wild flowers, you like eating pickles when you watch horror movies, and you're favorite ice cream is Rocky Road." Chad sighed, running his hands through his hair, and he heard the girl on the other line laugh a little.

"Chad, I really think I need to-" Why wasn't she getting this? How could he explain this.

"Don't hang up. Sonny, do you believe in love at first sight?" He held his breath.

"I'll tell you next time I storm into your dressing room."

"How about you meet me in the parking lot in five?"

"Thinking spot?"

"Yeah. We have a lot to think about."

"Okay, in five." Right before Sonny shut her phone, she heard Chad's voice.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"You're right."

"About what?"

"Small towns are better, no vampire should sparkle, Bella is possibly the most annoying thing I've ever come in contact with, and I do care."

"Chad?"

"Um?"

"You do _dazzle,_ and I am very much for 'Team Chad'."

"I know. And Sonny?"

"Can't this wait three minutes when we meet?"

"Not really. I was just wondering if you could repeat that-" Chad heard a dial tone. "Hello? Sonny?"

Sonny Monroe tossed her phone onto her bed. Oh yes, she was so for 'Team Chad'.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I liked this one, but not nearly as much as Sparkle. THey're a little OOC... Sometimes Chad is just so hard to write! The next one I will be posting is an update to Dr. Pepper. If you haven't read it, I urge you to.

Anyways, thanks again so much for the great responses I've been getting.

And drop a review on the way out? Yes? The button is right there…


End file.
